phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Mobo85/Dr. Doofenshmirtz to Cameo on "Shark Tank"
Dr. Doofenshmirtz hasn't really seemed to have much of a problem with funding his plans for tri-state area domination before, but it seems as the alimony from his ex-wife isn't covering it anymore, as next month he plans to go to professionals for help. Must be the economy. Or the fact that his plans keep being foiled by a platypus. Shark Tank, which has aired on ABC since 2009 (adapted from a Japanese concept called Dragon's Den which itself has various international versions), has given would-be inventors an outlet to show off their often bizarre inventions to the "Sharks", a group of tycoons who are willing to invest in the proposals that catch their eye. In a clever bit of corporate synergy of the sort Disney has made famous, Dr. Doofenshmirtz will try his hand in a three-minute cameo on the May 17 episode. (Both ABC and Disney Channel are, of course, owned by The Walt Disney Company.) This isn't the first time Phineas and Ferb has been cross-promoted with one of ABC's popular reality shows: the boys themselves made a cameo, both in animated and theme-park forms, in a 2009 episode of Extreme Makeover: Home Edition. TV Guide Magazine has a promo for Doof's cameo. ABC's official press release follows. The following is a press release from '''Disney-ABC Television Group' presented here unedited for the purposes of news reporting. The following is courtesy of Disney-ABC Television Group, not me, and all errors and oversights, if any, are theirs alone.'' "PHINEAS AND FERB'S" NEFARIOUS DR. DOOFENSHMIRTZ PITCHES "SHARK TANK" TO GET A DEAL FOR HIS LATEST EVIL "INATOR" INVENTION Check Out a Sneak Peek of the Pitch on the May 17 Season Finale of "Shark Tank" And the Full Three-Minute Premiere on Various Online Platforms Beginning May 17 "Phineas and Ferb's" nefarious Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz is plotting to create a feeding frenzy among the Sharks from ABC's hit reality series, "Shark Tank" when the evil scientist comes to the Tank with an opportunity for the Sharks to invest in his latest "inator" invention. As the head of Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc., Dr. "Doof" is infamous for his creations that generally lead to destruction or disappearance. Will the Sharks want to invest in his business idea which offers a more-than-slightly warped perspective of the world? Check out a clip of the pitch from Dr. Doofenshmirtz during the Season Finale of "Shark Tank," on FRIDAY, MAY 17 (9:00-10:01 p.m., ET) on the ABC Television Network. The full three-minute video can be seen beginning Friday, May 17 on ABC.com, You Tube, YouTube/ABC Network, Disney.com and YouTube/Disney. The Sharks - tough, self-made, multi-millionaire and billionaire tycoons - give budding entrepreneurs the chance to make their dreams come true and potentially secure business deals that could make them millionaires. They are: billionaire Mark Cuban, owner and chairman of AXS TV and outspoken owner of the 2011 NBA championship Dallas Mavericks; real estate mogul Barbara Corcoran; "Queen of QVC" Lori Greiner; technology innovator Robert Herjavec; fashion and branding expert Daymond John; and venture capitalist Kevin O'Leary. Mark Burnett, Clay Newbill and Phil Gurin are the executive producers of "Shark Tank," which is based on the Japanese "Dragons' Den" format created by Nippon Television Network Corporation. The series is produced by Sony Pictures Television. Created and executive-produced by Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh, "Phineas and Ferb" is a production of Disney Television Animation and airs Friday nights on Disney Channel. Dr. Doofenshmirtz is voiced by Dan Povenmire. Category:Show News blogs Category:Inactive blogs